Assassination Z Code: Satan
by The Pootamis
Summary: He had been the target. Target of her hatred for ten years. Ten long years shes had to heard sprout his lies. Ten years she has listened to this fraud retell his made up story over and over again to anyone that was willing to listen. No longer. She would no longer sit in the shadows. Now is the time to strike.


Everything has been set. The moment had finally arrived after ten years. After ten long years the moment for payback was finally here. The location Satan City. once called Orange City now renamed to honor the world's so called greatest hero. The champion of the planet. The supreme martial artist. Oh she could go on and on with the nicknames that she's heard over the years. Nicknames that have made her sick. Absolutely sick to her stomach. This man was nothing more than a fraud. A fraud taking the credit for another man's work. Taking credit for her man's worth. Something she could not allow. Not anymore. Now she was ready. The stage has been set.

The tenth anniversary of Cell's defeat. A day that was now considered an official holiday. But for all the wrong reasons. Was it great that this monster no longer walked the Earth? Absolutely. If he was still alive she might not even be there. Her twin brother may not be alive. This planet may even cease to exist. His defeat was worth celebrating. But not the way it is celebrated. Instead of celebrating the fact that they are still living the inhabitants of the planet are celebrating him. Hercule Satan. The fraud himself. A fraud whose face can be seen on countless posters all across the globe. Could be seen in countless homes with a movie replaying the events from his own words replaying across their television screens over and over again. Heck even on this day little Hercule action figures could be seen passed around with limited edition statues of him standing over a defeated Cell in his trademark pose. And all of it has just made her sick.

This man was no hero. He is nothing but a fraud. A fraud that she could have taken care of long ago. But she hadn't. See hadn't and instead resisted ten years of internal hatred just waiting for this day. Waiting for the day of this celebration. Waiting for this anniversary. An anniversary that will be remembered forever after this day. This would come to be known as the day a tyrant and a hero had fallen.

A hero that is unaware that she is watching him from the crowd. A man that just stares at every single citizen that cheers his name with a cocky grin plastered across his face as he passes on by them from atop of a float designed to look like the world martial arts tournament's ring. She could do it here. Could end this so called hero's life right here and now but that would be too easy. It would cause way too many questions. Would cause the wrong people to get involved in matters in which they wouldn't understand. They may have helped in some sort of way stop Cell from conquering the Earth. Each may have helped shape the man that she loves to what he is today. But none had ever tried to help her. Only one had tried to help her. Perhaps even save her but she wasn't interested. Not even for a second. Her eyes had been on the real prize. A true hero. Someone that she could mold into whatever she wanted. Someone that hadn't looked at her with lust. Hadn't looked at her with hatred. No he had looked at her with a kind smile that sealed the deal then and there.

Even if it hadn't been easy. Everyone else just hadn't understood their relationship making her do something that she never thought she would ever do. To fake their deaths. To fake their deaths and the perfect scapegoat for such a thing had come in the form of a saiyan crashing into the planet. The Legendary Super Saiyan. That had been the nickname mentioned to her. This deranged saiyan hellbent and destroying Kakarot. Goku's saiyan name that would often come out of the massive saiyan's mouth. And he had lived up to his name. It had taken their combined might in order to stop him. A fight that had nearly killed each of them before she had unleashed her plan leaving only shreds of their clothing behind making any who came to the sight to believe the unthinkable had happened. Allow for them to live in peace with nobody dictating their lives. With nobody watching them over their shoulders. That had been fives years ago and so much has changed. But not the way they feel about each other.

Some could say that she has changed. If only slightly. She could change but she couldn't quite shake off the bad girl in her. Couldn't quite shake off the pleasure that she had felt whenever someone had met their demise at her hand. A twisted feeling that had lead her down another path. Down a path she never thought she would find herself traveling. She couldn't quite be herself. She couldn't go out there destroying the planet like her and her twin brother had planned to do long ago. That would ruin everything. Besides, with a few of The Z Fighters around that are still more powerful than her, she couldn't risk it. But that didn't mean she would stop. No all it meant was that she had to do things more secretly. Had to use the shadows for cover. Had to make the darkness her ally in this newfound life she had created for them.

Seventy two confirmed kills. That is her record so far. Seventy two open murder cases still being investigated by the police. By the FBI. by special investigators with the simple task of finding her for some very special clients looking to hire her for a job. And she had more than her share of clients. Wealthy clients that have paid her well over the years. But money wasn't the issue on this day. It was no concern to her at all really. She has more than her share to allow herself and her husband to life rather comfortably for the rest of their lives. This job was about payback. And she knew just where she would get it. The annual party always hosted by the fraud himself inside of his home. A home that will be his final resting place. A party that she will attend later as she turns and disappears through the crowd without anyone noticing when Mr Satan's float disappears off in the distance followed by numerous men and women of the nation guard following after him.

* * *

This was going to be way too easy. Even for her. This man. This fraud is way too predictable. The way he had quickly gone to liquor whenever someone would ask him to retell the story of his greatest feat. liquor that despite his best efforts she could see was taking its toll on him. From the way he is Constantly gripping the nearest object for dear life, it was only a matter of time before he would go down for the count. Cheap liquor if she has ever tasted it. Even the wine was bitter sweet. Wine that she has grudgly taken a few sips of from her half filled glass of wine as her eyes watch him from across the room like a hawk. This hawk that has been the highlight of some young gentlemen that have attended this party. Gentlemen that each and everyone of them had been turned away with a forced smile whenever they got the courage to ask her for a dance. How she did so was with five little words. Saving myself for a champion. A statement that every single one of them knew then and there what she was talking about causing her to be left alone. At least until she made her move. She just needed him to move to a secluded spot away from the masses. An opportunity that she has waited hours for before it happens. Before he suddenly excuses himself from an older couple and makes his way out of the main hall up a pair of stairs heading up towards the second floor. A sight that for a brief moment makes her smirk before she downs the rest of her drink wincing at the bitter taste and silently stalks after him without anyone noticing.

Without him noticing as he staggers down the hallway knocking into everything in his path that just makes her smirk from the shadows provided to her. A trek through the second floor of this manson before they finally end up just outside of a closed door. A metal door that she knew exactly what was behind this door. She had read the blueprints of this place afterall. Even the ones nobody was supposed to see. A door that led to his secret quarters. Quarters that are well protected by the best state of the art security money could buy. Protected with an eye and fingerprint scanner. Protected with numerous high powered steel bolts that would take robbers hours to melt away. But this room would never protect him from her. A room that would be his final resting tomb accordance to her plan. A room that once she sees the preparations made and the metal door sliding open without any delay Android 18 disappears from her spot in the shadows with a blink of an eye.

Staggering into his chambers clutching the handle of the metal door for dear life shaking his head in hopes of clearing the cobwebs away with a grunt Mr Satan closes the door and leans his head against the cold metal as the sound of clicks from locks being reapplied echoes through the air. Clicks that after a few moments cease to exist causing him to let out a content sigh and slowly turn around to lean his back up against the door as he takes a few deep breaths. It has been the same. Each and every single year. Every year on this day he would have to speak of his story. Speak of the story when Cell had been defeated. A story that only a very selected few knew the truth. He wasn't the one to defeat the monster. No someone else had. Someone that hasn't been seen since. Hasn't even been spoken of for years allowing him to take advantage of the situation. The world needed a hero. Needed a symbol. An idol for everyone to look up to and he would be that symbol.

But it had come at a cost. The cost of living a lie. Of having to remember his made up story of how he defeated Cell. a story that he would have to retell countless times over the years. Retell to news reporters. Retell to journalists. Retell to little boys and girls that had looked at him in awe with every single word he spoke. Ten years of lies. Ten years of living this lie and sometimes he just wished he spoke the truth. Wished that he never took credit for another's accomplishment but it was too late now, He has already traveled too far down that rabbit hole. There is no escape for him now.

Letting out one last sigh enjoying for the first time all day the pure silence just as he opens his eyes suddenly Mr Satan jumps up in total surprise when he finds himself being stared at by a pair of teal eyes. These eyes coming from a rather beautiful woman sitting on the foot of his king bed with her legs crossed. A stunning woman. A woman that just looks his way with a seductive smile as her right hand comes up to tuck a piece of her loose blonde hair behind her ear revealing a golden earring. He knew this woman. He had seen her down at the party being courted by a couple of his guests. And he couldn't blame each and every single one of them. She is absolutely stunning. Clearly the most beautiful woman to attend this night's festivities. A woman wearing a gorgeous low cut blue and purple chest that shows a pair of flawless long legs. Such legs that he can't help but stare at with wide eyes unknown to his knowledge causing her to shift her legs on purpose giving him a tiny glimpse of a pair of blue panties underneath before said feet rise up from the foot of his bed.

Such an action that snaps him out of his daze and look up finding this gorgeous creature slowly making her way towards him swaying her hips that would make any man's knees go weak. Much like his own. If he wasn't leaning up against the door he was sure he would be on the ground long ago. This beautiful woman that just stops in front of him and brushes a purple gloved hand across his cheek causing his eyes to close from her touch.

" You must be tired."

Unable to keep himself from sighing feeling her hands taking his own without putting up any resistance slowly Mr Satan feels himself being led across the room by this blonde haired goddess without so much as to open her eyes trusting her to guide him safely across his chambers.

" Don't worry hero. I'll take real good care of you tonight."

Feeling his face breaking out into a rather large smile feeling himself being turned slightly without having a chance to react suddenly Mr Satan lets out a grunt when he feels a pair of soft hands press into his chest and push him forward causing him to land back first on the soft sheets of his mattress. Sheets that he can't help to take a whiff of finding them freshly clean before the sound of a silent click is heard. Before he slowly sits up with his eyes cracking open before his world goes completely black and his lifeless body falls back onto the sheets with a small gaping hole in the middle of his forehead.

Lowering down the barrel of the silencer attached to the end of her pistol reaching down untwisting the silencer reaching out Android 18 grasps a hold of Mr Satan's right hand finding his skin still warm to the touch and wraps his fingers around the pistol with his index finger grazing the trigger before without saying another word she turns on her heels and makes her way towards the closed door across the chambers.

* * *

Unable to help herself from letting out a moan from being kissed just in the right spot on the side of her neck leaning her head back slightly allowing him better access smiling up towards shower head with closed eyes feeling nothing but hot water running down her nude flawless body feeling his lips leaving her neck to kiss her on top of her right shoulder just above her tattoo turning her head slightly to face him reaching out gently Android 18 tilts Gohan's head upward before her lips come crashing into his own.

" You know you didn't have to do that right?"

Casually shrugging her shoulders like it isn't a big deal turning around to face him with her arms around the back of his neck leaning up gently Android 18 pecks Gohan on the lips.

" I know but i wanted to. That fraud had this coming for a long time now. Besides? With him out of the way things should start to get rather interesting."

Feeling his arms wrapping around her waist without putting up any resistance Android 18 feels herself being brought into Gohan's chest causing her nude breasts to press up against his chest as she looks up into his smiling eyes.

" I suppose you're right."

Receiving nothing but an eyebrow raised in question rolling his eyes slowly Gohan nods his head.

" Alright you're always right. Things should get more interesting from here on out."


End file.
